With You
by on sleepless roads
Summary: Just a few things Yi Jeong and Ga Eul likes doing together.


"What about 'Nobody'?" The memory of an over-excited Ha Jae Kyung and a singing Woo Bin automatically filled his mind. He cringed.

"No?" Ga Eul asked, noticing his reaction.

"Bad experience." He answered simply. Ga Eul just laughed and played the song anyway. Yi Jeong grinned as he heard the intro of the song. _Of course she'd pick it anyway. _

They were sitting on the couch of Ga Eul's apartment listening to her iPod, one earpiece on his ear and one on hers. They did this a lot when they felt like staying in. She leaned her head on his shoulder and started singing along. Yi Jeong smirked at his girlfriend's attempt to sing, and to even clap along. Ga Eul was a pro at a lot of things, but definitely not singing. He took her hand and stroked it with his thumb and slowly lifted it up to his lips and kissed it. She just replaced his memory of this song with a good one.

Even if she did sing that way.

0000

"Sunbae! Be fair!" she frowned as Yi Jeong stole the camera away from her.

"You've taken too many pictures, Ga Eul yang" he said, as he tried to stop Ga Eul from jumping up and taking the camera from him by putting his hand to her head. Ga Eul was still the country bumpkin who took pictures of herself everywhere she was. Even now, when they were just hanging out on the park

"But I haven't taken any pictures of you! We don't have one together too!" she said, still attempting to retrieve the camera from the smirking ex-Casanova. Realizing that her body strength wasn't enough to get it back, she took on drastic measures. She took a step away from Yi Jeong and stuck her lower lip out.

"Pleeeeaaase, sunbae." She said as she pouted, much to Yi Jeong's dismay. He acknowledged his lost and handed her the offensive item. Ga Eul laughed at Yi Jeong's face as he realized she's found his weakness. _This is gonna come in so handy._

"Now smile!" she ordered him. He smiled his dimpled smile, the same smile that made Ga Eul's heart melt every single time she saw it. She quickly snapped the picture and took several more. After she's realized she had enough pictures of him, she ran to his side and tiptoed so that she can press her face to his for a picture. But the potter had another idea, he gently pulled Ga Eul into a sitting postion where he was behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Now take the picture." Ga Eul looked at him , confused, but held the camera in front of them anyway. As she pressed the button, she felt Yi Jeong's lips to her cheek.

"Let me see." He said, as he took the camera from Ga Eul and looked at the picture at the screen.

Perfect.

0000

"Did you see that? That was so sweet!" she commented on the movie they were watching. She continued munching on her popcorn, they didn't share a bowl because 'It's impossible to share with you, Ga Eul yang.' Yi Jeong just sat there, not particularly interested in the movie but on his companion. She laughed everytime the characters said something even just remotely funny and 'aww'-ed at the romantic parts. When the movie ended on happy note, he found Ga Eul bawling her eyes out.

"Ga Eul yang, why are you crying? They ended up together." He reminded her, just in case his girlfriend finally lost it.

"I know, sunbae! These are tears of joy. That was such a happy ending!" she said, still with tears flowing down from her eyes. Yi Jeong rolled his eyes.

"You cry at everything, Ga Eul yang" he said, thinking about the last 2 movies they've seen today and the way she cried at Jun Pyo's almost wedding.

"It's not my fault you have the emotional capabilities of a grape! Come to think of it, why don't you ever do those things the lead character did for his girlfriend? Huh, sunbae?" she swatted him on the arm, letting him know that she was upset. Yi Jeong rolled his eyes again and put an arm around his emotional girlfriend. He kissed her on her temple and whispered,

"No more movie marathons after this."

0000

"Do you remember the first time we did this, sunbae?" Ga Eul asked as she stepped on the clay at their feet.

"Of course, you couldn't keep your hands off me." Yi Jeong replied cockily, as he remembered that day.

"Yah! Who was the one who tried to kiss me?" she fired back at him. She enjoyed this, their playful banter. He was cute when he argued.

"Who was the one who faked her fall for me to catch her?" the potter replied, keeping his eyes on her. She snapped her head to look at him.

"Who faked what? I'm naturally clumsy!" she said, frowning. Suddenly, he wasn't so cute anymore.

"If you say so, Ga Eul yang." He said, playfully pinching her nose.

"You're cute when you're mad." He added, enjoying Ga Eul's reaction. Ga Eul ran out of things to say so she just decided to cause bodily harm on him. She lifted her leg up and put all her force in stepping on her boyfriend's foot.

"Aaaaahh!" he yelped in pain. Ga Eul smirked, imitating Yi Jeong.

"You're cute when you're in pain."

"I'll get you for that." He ran as soon as Ga Eul bolted. They ran around in circles in his studio, laughing like maniacs. They once again end up on the pile of clay and Ga Eul slipped. Yi Jeong immediately grabbed on to her waist to catch her, his face inches above hers.

"Did you fake that again, Ga Eul yang?" he asked, softly, as he smiled at her smirking face.

"Maybe I did, what are you gonna do about it?" she asked boldly, Yi Jeong was taken back by her reaction. She laughed at his face and leaned forward, pressing her lips on his.

"Was that what you wanted to do four years ago?" she asked, a smile playing on her face.

He answered her by kissing her again, this time not minding the phone that was lying on the counter, ringing in full volume.

"_You've reached SoYi Jeong, leave a message." _ Woo Bin smirked as he put away his phone.

"He's with Ga Eul and he doesn't want to be disturbed." he informed his fellow F4 members.


End file.
